Molecularly imprinted polymers (MIPs) can be used for detecting chemical substances in complex mixtures. In modern research, these polymers are of increasing interest for bioanalytical applications. Advantages of using these MIPs include easy and cheap production; mechanical, chemical, and thermal stability; reusability; and long shelf life. In recent years, the concept of molecular imprinting has been extended to surface imprinting of thin polymer films with micrometer-sized cells to create so-called “surface imprinted polymers” (SIPs) for the detection of proteins, glycoproteins, plant viruses, human viruses, bacteria, pollen, yeast cells, and even mammalian red blood cells. SIPs are polymeric materials with indentations at the surface, with a form and function matching part of a desired target. SIPs are suitable for bonding with larger objects (e.g., cells, bacteria, etc.), which do not diffuse quickly through pores of an MIP. Imprinting may occur after polymerization by softening the polymer. The detection of cells using biosensors described in literature is conventionally done by gravimetric detection, electronic read-out platforms or micro-fluidic techniques. However, these techniques are often time-consuming, provide difficulties for analysis, or require expensive equipment.
For example, temperature resistance of substrates having MIPs attached thereto based on the concentration of analytes is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0011198 A1, “Heat-Transfer Resistance Based Analysis Bioparticles,” published Jan. 9, 2014, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A low-cost sensor platform providing the capability to differentiate between cells with slight differences in shape, size, and functionalities in functional groups on their surface would be a valuable tool for modern research and industry.